


ты можешь по траве зеленой

by Lora_Leng



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drama, F/F, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lora_Leng/pseuds/Lora_Leng
Summary: Унохана смотрит вскользь — а затем не может отвести глаза.
Relationships: Inoue Orihime/Unohana Retsu
Kudos: 5





	ты можешь по траве зеленой

Юная богиня появляется в Сейретее, прячась в чужой тени, незамеченная, неузнанная, непонятая; Унохана смотрит вскользь — а затем не может отвести глаза.

Она умеет любоваться красивыми вещами издалека, не прикасаясь, — не разрушая их, как Куроцучи Маюри, не запирая их в дубовых шкатулках, как Кучики Бьякуя, — поэтому из всех шинигами Орихиме неосознанно тянется к ней; Унохана заваривает чай на травах, осторожно угощается пирогом с грибами и малиновым вареньем и слушает рассказы про роботов и девочек-волшебниц.

Орихиме ничего не знает об Унохане, но заранее прощает ей все прегрешения — за исцеленные раны Чада, за теплую улыбку и горький чай. В этом и кроется ее главный талант, самый яркий огонь ее души: Унохана умеет лечить — но способности Орихиме во много раз превосходят ее, Унохана умеет убивать — но вся сила этой девочки заключена как раз в том, что отнять чью-то жизнь она не посмеет.

Поэтому, думает Унохана, когда до назначенного времени остается пять минут и сердце начинает биться гулко и беспокойно, как никогда не билось прежде, в Орихиме так легко влюбиться, так легко и так неправильно.

И так сладко.

Так сладко — когда она понимает это, прекращать встречи поздно — да и не хочется; Орихиме сидит на ее веранде — прекрасная, как весна, невинная, как только что распустившийся подснежник, — и Унохана немного эгоистично желает оставить ее себе навсегда, но разве можно запирать певчую птицу в клетке ради своей прихоти, — поэтому она всегда приглашает ее зайти еще, но никогда не просит остаться.

Она, на самом деле, позволяет себе куда большее, — заплетать Орихиме косы, вплетая в них синие и зеленые ленты, садиться ближе, чем следует по этикету, небрежно касаться руки, потянувшись за чайником; Орихиме опускает ресницы и краснеет — но не отодвигает ладонь.

Волосы у нее пахнут земляникой — пальцы Уноханы теперь тоже.

***

Гроза начинается летним полднем, первый удар грома приходится на Каракуру — на Каракуру много чего приходится в последнее время, от могущественных шинигами до повышенного божественного внимания; Унохана ловит Орихиме перед последним поворотом к Вратам, и не знает как, не готова задать вопрос.

— Я справлюсь, — говорит Орихиме первой, угадав ее сомнения. Унохана могла бы сказать, что подобным ей не стоит находится на поле боя, но не смеет отнять у нее право на сражение, особенно когда она выпрямляет спину и добавляет: — я стала сильнее, я справлюсь, обещаю.

— Я верю, — отвечает она мягко, все еще не в силах выпустить ладонь Орихиме из своей, и не может промолчать: эта война изменит каждого из них — или же уже изменила. — Когда все закончится — приходи ко мне.

Стоило бы сказать «в гости» или «в мой отряд» — «ко мне» слишком личное, слишком сокровенное, но Унохана не жалеет. Орихиме заливается краской и кивает, а потом, на секунду, прикладывает чужую руку к своей щеке.

Орихиме покидает Сейретей через пару минут — Унохана прижимает ладонь к губам, и ей и больно, и радостно одновременно.

***

Гроза начинается летом и длится куда дольше, чем положено; Унохана выторговывает свое право отправится в Лас Ночес с неожиданным даже для себя упорством — главнокомандующий хмурится, но соглашается с ее доводами. Но доводы обращаются в ничто, когда она наконец встречается взглядом с Орихиме — и в груди ее что-то щемит: та не сломалась, не потеряла надежду, но откуда — о всеведущий Король! — столько тоски в ее глазах?

Унохана бы осталась здесь — чтобы обнять за плечи, чтобы пообещать что-нибудь столь же искреннее, сколь и невыполнимое, но война не окончена — и они обе это понимают.

***

Война заканчивается, легче никому не становится: Куросаки Ичиго теряет силы, новый Совет 46 старается утвердить свою власть и отдает кучу бесполезных приказов, Унохана заботится о пациентах и следит, чтобы никто не сбегал из госпиталя раньше положенного срока — в мире ничего не изменилось, в мире изменилось все.

Она умеет ждать, а пара месяцев для нее, видевшей рождение Сейретея, ничего не значат.

***

Время лечит любые раны, как бы глубоки они ни были; под конец августа рассветы становятся туманными и росными.

Одним утром Унохана чувствует солнечную реяцу около казарм своего отряда, ставит чашку на дощатый пол и выходит в сад — босая и простоволосая, в домашней юкате, как и положено встречать семнадцатилетних богинь, возвращающихся с тяжелой битвы.


End file.
